


Little Things #82

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [82]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Christmas surprise





	Little Things #82

"Actually... I was so busy I forgot I'm going to spend the Christmas with you."

Your mouth falls. Did Jackson, your boyfriend for years now, really forget about the special dinner you'll be having tonight? On Christmas eve? After all the dates he didn't showed up to?

"So... you're not coming home?" you ask over the phone, almost in tears.

"I'll get there soon, don't worry," he suddenly says in a happy tone. Your tears go back. "Why don't you open the present in the living room for now? Santa dropped by earlier."

Confused, you go to the living room. You haven't been there for hours since you're working in the kitchen and the dining room. It's already six in the evening.

"Jackson, what the hell?! What can be inside such a big box?" you gasp upon seeing the present taking up the space in the middle of the room.

"Open it! Open it!" Jackson chants excitedly, though his voice is in a shout/whisper.

You shake your head. You have an idea what he's planning.

"I'll just wait for you to come before opening any gifts," you decide to play.

"No, no! Open it now so you don't have to wait for me!" he insists.

"I don't want to. I still have so much to do. I'll just leave it there for a while..."

"Wait, no!" He springs out of the box, a ribbon tied on his head. He finds you leaning against the wall, smirking at him. He gasps. "You knew I was there!"

"Well of course. I can hear your loud mouth!" You walk to take his face in between your hands. "Gosh, what will I do with you?"

"Uh... maybe help me out of the box?"

You giggle. "How did you even get in there?"

"Santa!" he exclaims with a grin. But you just raise a brow. "Maknae line did their best. Though Bambam is actually useless with his thin arms. So yeah, Yugyeom did his best."

You squish his cheeks and kiss him fully on the lips. "You are so, so extra! Why don't you stay there for a while? I'll just get the cookies from the oven."

"What? Baby, help me out--"

But for once, you have Jackson somewhere he can't get away from. You're gonna take advantage of it.


End file.
